Europe
|latest= |last= |cause= }} Europe is a continent in the Northern hemisphere. It is west of Asia, north of Africa, and east of the Americas, from which it is separated by the Atlantic Ocean. Europe is the home to three magical schools: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and the Durmstrang Institute and many famous wizards and witches. Countries While Europe consists of more countries than listen beneath, the following are countries with notable significance to the wizarding world: *Albania is a southeastern European country located along the coast of the Adriatic Sea. Lord Voldemort fled to the forests of Albania after his first defeat, until he took over the body of Professor Quirrell. After he was expelled from Quirrell's body, he returned to the forests of Albania until he was found by Peter Pettigrew *Andorra is one of the smallest countries in the world, situated in the mountains between Spain and France. It has its own Ministry of Magic. *Armenia * **Minsk *Belgium is a small country in Western Europe. *Bulgaria is a country in Eastern Europe. It has its own Ministry of Magic led by Mr Oblansk. Bulgaria has its own national Quidditch Team, and its best team are the Vratsa Vultures, who come from the Northwestern Bulgarian city Vratsa. *Denmark *France is a large country in Western Europe across the English Channel from England. Rubeus Hagrid and Olympe Maxime went through France on their way to find Giants in Eastern Europe. Hermione Granger went to France on a trip with her parents during a summer holiday. The first International Confederation of Wizards meeting was held here. France has its own Magical School, the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Hermione, Hagrid and Olympe all went through Dijon. Gladrags Wizardwear has a shop in Paris, like they do in London. The Quiberon Quafflepunshers come from Quiberon, a small northwestern Franch town. Known Wizards and Witches from France include Pierre Bonaccord, Malecrit, Fleur Delacour, Gabrielle Delacour, and Olympe Maxime. *Germany *Greece is in southeastern Europe and is native land to the earliest recorded Merpeople, Sirens, and Cyclops. It is where the first ever recorded Basilisk was created, and was the home of the sorceress Circe, who lived on Aeaea. The Griffin, Hippocampus, Manticore, Centaur and Chimaera also all originated in Greece. Dai Llewellyn from the Caerphilly Catapults was killed by a Chimaera on Mykonos. *Greenland *Hungary is a country in Central Europe. The Hungarian Horntail is native to Hungary. *Ireland *Italy **Sardinia *Luxembourg *Liechtenstein *Macedonia *Netherlands *Norway is a country in Scandinavia. In Norway you can find Norwegian Ridgebacks. Norway is one of the few known countries with their own Ministry of Magic. It is most likely that the Durmstrang Institute is located in northern Norway or Svaldbard. *Poland *Portugal, a country in the Iberian Peninsula; home of the Braga Broomfleet Quidditch team and the Portuguese Long-Snout breed of dragon. *Romania is an Eastern European country, where Charles Weasley was a dragon keeper. *Russia *Spain, a country in the Iberian Peninsula, which has its own National Quidditch team. *Sweden is a country in Northern Europe. The Lovegood family believe that the Crumple-Horned Snorkack is native to Sweden. *Turkey *Ukraine *The United Kingdom which includes: **England is a country in northwest Europe, in the British Isles. It is the location of the Ministry of Magic. **Northern Ireland **Scotland is the country in which Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the school of magic is located. **Wales Magical education *Beauxbatons Academy of Magic *Durmstrang Institute is a magical school presumably located in the colder areas of Europe. *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Magical creatures and plants Mainland Europe *Centaur colonies. *The Graphorn can be found in the mountains. *The Mackled Malaclaw is found along the rocky coastline of Europe. *Nogtail Central Europe ;Germany *The Bowtruckle can be found in southern Germany. *The Erkling and the Werewolf can both be found in the Black Forest. ;Hungary *Home of the Hungarian Horntail. Eastern Europe ;Russia *Nogtail *The Pogrebin is native to Russia. ;Ukraine *Home of the Ukrainian Ironbelly. Northern Europe *Augurey *Doxy *Glumbumble *Gnome *Horklump *Jobberknoll *Knarl *Red Cap *Troll *Unicorn *The origins of the Werewolf Scandinavia *Bowtruckle *Horklump *Trolls originated from here. ;Norway *Home of the Norwegian Ridgeback. *Home of the Selma. ;Sweden *Home of the Swedish Short-Snout. Southeastern Europe ;Greece *Home of the first recorded Basilisk. *The Centaurs originated here. *The Chimaera is native to Greece. *The Griffin and the Hippocampus originated here. *The Manticore is native to Greece. *The Merpeople originated here. ;Romania *Home of the Romanian Longhorn. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery‎‎ es:Europa (continente) fr:Europe pl:Europa Category:Europe